


Adore Me in Shades of Red

by vampirexchild



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Frank Iero, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Plot, Top Gerard Way, Vampire Bites, Vampire Frank Iero, Vampire Sex, Vampires, but it leads to porn, cute pet names, tiny fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexchild/pseuds/vampirexchild
Summary: Frank comes home on the verge of starvation and it's clear that Gerard is the only way to heal his unquenched thirst and to mend his broken heart. Thankfully for him, Gerard would do anything for the one he loves.





	Adore Me in Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I originally put this up on my wattpad along with the rest of my work on here, this only has a few tweaks and some added dialogue I thought would compliment this entire piece nicely. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Gerard was more than a fraction of exhausted when he was finished cleaning his room many weeks after he'd first been instructed to. Procrastination was his profession, he would tease, but his mother didn't find his joke very amusing. His mother was going out and she threatened to condemn Gerard to his room for two weeks if she returned and found he hadn't come close to beginning the chore he was assigned to. Gerard rolled his eyes and mumbled a reply, much to the disapproval of his mother. She never complained much about his messy habits, in her defense, but Gerard's lack of doing much around the house eventually crawled under her skin and pushed her towards her breaking point.

After a scolding and a light smack to the back of his head, Gerard begrudgingly hauled himself out from the comfort of his unmade bed to pick up the sea of junk lying around the room, washing and folding away the thick blankets he would see again when winter appeared around the corner again. For now, Gerard was left to dread the inevitable appearance of warmth that would soon gradually rise in temperature, announcing the muggy discomfort of summer sticking to his skin and striking him with the desire to peel it all back for relief. His mother promised the installation of an air conditioning system that operated far better compared to the feeble gusts of cool air their current one spat out through the vents, but she often made promises for things she never remembered within a month's time. Gerard would need to shop again for tiny shorts that disgusted his little brother, but offered relief to himself.

One thing Gerard reminded himself of at the mere thought of summer was the relief he would gain from his very own personal ice chest glued to his side most days. Gerard exaggerated, perhaps he wasn't as fresh as an ice chest, but his skin was a considerable amount of degrees cooler than his own flesh due to the non-human blood flowing through his silver veins. It was similar to the feeling of Gerard's hands in the chilling bite of winter, before his fingers reddened at the tips, and not quite icy enough to make another person yelp from the touch of his palms. Frank's touch was like the soft kisses of delicate snowflakes melting against his skin whenever they gravitated towards each other, his kiss was the same as pecking a pair of lips chilled by ice cubes, nearing numbness from the cold. His own lips would gradually warm them and Frank would wriggle against his chest, tug him closer, desiring the sensation of his human warmth thawing the coolness of his vampiric body. His skin was so smooth, pale flesh with a golden hue left from the darker tone it was once when he lived a human life, and though he felt fragile, his strength couldn't be underestimated. He left bruises if he mindlessly gripped Gerard's hips whenever their kisses escalated.

Vampires were normal creatures to come across in the modern world. The discovery of their existence resulted in the apparition of thousands rising from their hiding spaces all across the globe, outnumbering armies of men with their strength and agile speed. For their abilities and their powers, humankind decided to spare them and allowed them into society to live without the fear of being exterminated. However, the amount of discrimination against their kind was repulsive, at the very least. Vampires were still feared and resented by thousands of humans who never accepted their entry into the world, as though they were vermin infecting the imperfection of the world, ultimately being viewed as the devil's creations wandering the earth to knock down humankind into the inferior race. Vampires were harmless; they only fed for their survival, each existing vampire had once been human. None of their kind were awakened with a barbaric gene somehow implanted inside them. If only everyone could see beyond the superhuman traits and into the human souls laying beneath the sharp teeth and the uncontrollable coldness of their flesh.

Vampires were separated from humans in any form possible. Education for the children was granted to them in schools reserved strictly for their kind. Although there was no difference in the amount of care and supplies they were provided with, they were required to be taught the history of their kind, vampire anatomy and science, and the laws prohibiting them from harming any human being or feeding from them against their will. The punishment for breaking these laws resulted in immediate execution; a lethal injection of an elixir unknown to those outside of the government to lure their bodies into a deadly seizure stealing away their final form of life.

They lived in separate sections of each city and town across the states and beyond the borders of America. Their meals were provided to them through blood donations and live human beings volunteering at the hospitals in a hidden underground wing to avoid bringing discomfort to any patients staying in the main halls. Animal blood wasn't an option for their kind, for it left them too weak to function correctly, leaving there no other choice for them. Many wished there was a possibly to not consume human blood, to live under more humane characteristics, and most damned the factor that blood fresh from the vein tasted far more heavenly than the thickened paste of blood inside plastic packages and cans. Frank compared it to the contrast between a freshly cooked dinner and week old leftovers of a dish you weren't very fond of to begin with while trying to help Gerard obtain a full understanding of it. The thought of the differences between their options for blood made Gerard wince after Frank had turned away, leaving him to rub at his pulse point in slight wonder. It amazed him how something that terrified many of his own kind was the nectar of angels to vampires, in both flavor and scent. He was filled to the brim with it, the smallest of gashes in his flesh would result in a bead of blood rapidly rising through the thin slit of the wound. Gerard's veins carried everything a vampire desired, so did his little brother, his mother, every single human being he ever befriended throughout his life.

Thankfully, there were no laws against human and vampire relationships, only the intimidating warnings to take caution from outsiders who knew nothing about an individual vampire's self control. Romantic ties between both of their kind were frowned upon by the norms of society, creating their own invisible rule that love between the undead and the living was a taboo marking the human a masochistic whore and the vampire a starved monster willing to provide anything possible for a taste of fresh, free blood. There was more venom towards it because it was common for vampires to turn their human partners into their own kind once they were certain their love could never perish. Gerard disregarded the disdain society peered at these relationships with and always treated vampires like one of his own kind. The only thing that separated them from human beings was the pair of fangs behind their lips, their privilege of impossible speed and strength that never spent itself during mundane activities. They each had personalities, souls, and their hearts could shatter from pain. They had the capacity to love as deeply as any other human being who could fall for a best friend, a stranger, for a kind smile shining light onto their frequent gloom. 

Gerard hadn't been able to resist his attraction to Frank when he first met him. Gerard's school was situated across from a vampire education hall, a gravely road and two identical freshly trimmed lawns stood between the halls he was familiar with versus the corridors he'd never be permitted to walk through as long as his heart still beat. Vampire students would spill free from the iron gates of their school at the same time Gerard started on his way home on foot, his house being a few measly blocks away from the road he stepped onto. The vampires were dressed in uniforms extremely similar to his own, but instead of a rich shade of navy blue, their blazers were a deep burgundy contrasting with the slivers of pale skin they allowed to peek through the layers they wrapped themselves in. Their sensitivity to the sun wasn't enough to prove the mythical rumor that their skin burned to ash under the powerful rays. The worse that would occur was a rash breaking out all across their sensitive skin, becoming more of a burden than a horrendous incident banishing them to the shadows of the night as old horror films depicted.

The girls shielded their legs with dark stockings underneath their plaid skirts and their hands were adorned with delicate silk black gloves grasping onto the stems of their umbrellas hiding them away from the sunlight. Stylish sunglasses perched onto their perfect noses and gave them all a posh appearance accentuating their exquisite beauty. The boys weren't quite as careful as the girls in the presence of the daylight; they didn't carry umbrellas, but they couldn't avoid a pair of sunglasses if they cared for the sake of their eyes. Leather gloves protected their hands from the ultraviolet rays and their gray slacks shielded their legs. Their beauty was just as impeccable, human girls attending Gerard's school couldn't deny the way their heartbeats quickened at the mere sight of them even if they claimed to disapprove of their existence among humankind. Gerard admired every vampire he came across. He once believed beauty to the wildest extent only existed in the printed pages of books, but vampires proved him wrong, and he remained fascinated by their existence since before he could remember.

Gerard had been walking home on his lonesome instead of beside Mikey one afternoon. Thick gray clouds hovering in the sky knitted together to create an overcast of shadowy gloom over the sidewalks and the broken up streets ridden with potholes and cracks extending for a few feet at the least. A scent that promised rain saturated the atmosphere and Gerard could feel a note of humidity clinging to his skin after he shrugged off his blazer to shove it inside the abyss of his unorganized backpack. Rolling up his sleeves, his alabaster skin was exposed for the world to see and mistake as the skin of a vampire, as he'd been accused of being one a handful of times in his life. Gerard hadn't helped the matter when he dyed his hair pitch black and shed a drastic amount of pounds, shaping him into a teen more attractive than the normal, but he didn't flaunt his good looks others told him he acquired because he didn't feel their presence whenever he pinched the lingering amount of baby fat in his cherub cheeks. He thought he looked equivalent to a thirteen year old boy.

Gerard didn't cast a second glance at the group of giggling vampires strolling along the pavement opposite of the one he stood on. Their laughter soon faded as they approached the branched off road to their left that would guide them to their neighborhood, their eagerness to arrive home causing them to take off with their inhuman speed so traces of their laughter lingered in their wake, but no presence remained, the sound was disembodied and haunting for a second. Gerard briefly glanced towards the other side of the road once they vanished, only to realize there was one lingering vampire taking his time in his stride. Gerard's eyes widened a fraction as he passed the turn all vampires roaming in this direction were required to take to be lead to their part of town inhabiting apartment complexes and mobile homes reserved for their kind. The boy was definitely a vampire by the looks of his burgundy blazer and the black aviator glasses perched onto the bridge of his nose.

What caught Gerard's attention besides the vampire boy blatantly avoiding the turn was his hair. It was dyed a glossy black similar to Gerard's, and the back was spiked up in styled tufts, messily standing in different directions that oddly suited him. His bangs were pushed across his forehead in a sweeping curl resting at his cheek. If Gerard squinted, he swore those were plugs stretching his earlobes, as black as his hair in the gloom of the day. The boy wasn't familiar in the slightest, even the way he kicked at pebbles in his wake was strange to Gerard; he believed he'd seen every teenage vampire there was to see after observing them from across the road for the past two years, but he supposed he was too quick to assume so. Unless, he suddenly thought, this vampire was new to town.

Gerard hadn't realized he'd been staring until the vampire boy slowed his pace a bit. He turned his head and glanced at Gerard inquisitively. He tilted his head to the side a bit with curiosity and Gerard's heart jolted in his chest at the realization that he'd been caught observing the vampire. He quickly turned his head and shook his black hair into his face as he stared down at his feet, hoping he'd be shielded from view as he counted his steps to distract his mind. Vampires couldn't read thoughts, but they had strong inklings about them since their sharp senses and visions allowed them to study human beings in a way normal science could not. Gerard's face was flushed with blood the vampire could undoubtedly smell pulsing under his cheeks with the color of a sunburn staining his skin.

Gerard felt an abrupt breeze, then a voice from beside him suddenly greeted him with, "Hey."

Gerard startled, nearly tripping over his feet. Stunned and frightened out of his skin at the presence materializing beside him without warning, Gerard spun around and his eyes landed on the vampire who'd been strolling on the other side of the street only seconds ago. Amused by his response, the vampire flashed a tiny bewildered smile, his head tilting to the side the way it had when he first captured Gerard's eyes from across the way. He stood so casually while Gerard struggled not to choke on his own breath after inhaling a sudden gasp too large for it to be possible.

"Holy shit balls, dude." Gerard breathed. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Oh, so you _are_ human." The vampire hummed. "I wasn't so sure. There are all sorts of human scents on these streets and I couldn't tell if the pretty smell I caught was coming from you."

Gerard's cheeks blazed with newfound vengeance just as he imagined the blood cleared away. The vampire's nostrils flared out a bit and Gerard could see his eyebrows pulling towards each other, but he couldn't see how his eyes moved underneath his reflective sunglasses.

"Uh." Gerard mumbled.

"Sorry, that's weird. You kinda look like a vampire, did you know that?" The vampire smiled sheepishly, widely enough for his lips to part and his fangs to peek through. Gerard was struck by how sharp they appeared, at first, but then, he realized they were abnormally small compared to the teeth he'd seen behind the lips of other vampires. His were similar to the set of fangs inside a child's mouth.

"Yeah, I've heard that a few times." Gerard looked away from his teeth, unsure of whether or not the vampire was self conscious about his smaller fangs. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary embarrassment.

The vampire kicked at a pebble on the ground, the force of his strength causing it to shoot forward at the pace of a soaring bullet. It pelted the wooden plank of a mailbox standing nearly, denting the wood and chipping a chunk of it away. Gerard's eyes bulged out and the vampire made a strange noise that crossed between embarrassment and amusement.

"I have human parents, y'know." The vampire randomly commented, bringing puzzlement to Gerard's composure. He looked at the teen with scrunched eyebrows, wondering why he'd decided to share the fact out of the blue.

"I know you were wondering why I didn't follow the vamp gang down the street over there." The vampire explained, nodding towards the forgotten road behind them. "My parents are human, and I'm still a minor, so I live with them in this neighborhood.

Gerard's confusion was cleared up, but chagrin formed an overcast above his understanding. "I didn't mean to stare."

The vampire shrugged, an easy smile forming over his lips that had now drawn closed over his teeth. "It's chill. I know I must've looked a little suspicious going down the human path."

"No, you didn't . . ." Gerard trailed off, suddenly unsure of what to say to follow his reassurance.

The vampire seemed to notice his struggle for words and swooped in to speak instead. "I'm Frank. I just moved here."

Everything Gerard curiously wondered about seemed to make sense in matter of minutes. He relaxed, smiling some. "I'm Gerard. I thought you looked unfamiliar."

Frank chuckled. "I came down here from Kearny."

"I've always lived in Belleville. What brought you over here?"

Frank sucked the corner of his lip into his mouth to chew it lightly. "Things change a little when you're suddenly turned into a vamp."

Gerard blinked a few times. "You just turned?"

Frank smiled on one side of his mouth, turning his head to glance down at the pavement. "Yup. Having a vampire boyfriend is kind of risky when you're human. He was a total nut, though, he's probably going to be executed soon."

Gerard wasn't sure how to react to the brief yet startling story being told. It seemed personal in both the way Frank admitted he'd had a boyfriend as well as the fact that the vampire would be charged for taking a human's blood against their will. It had been Frank's blood he consumed and, from the tone and wording he selected, he hadn't chosen to become a vampire. Gerard felt a flood of sympathy washing over him.

"I'm sorry, that sounds real bad." Gerard said in a quieter voice.

Frank waved off the sentiment, shaking with silent laughter. "No worries, man. Being a vampire isn't so bad."

Gerard, slightly taken aback, responded with a dumbfounded, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Frank adjusted the strap of his black bag on his shoulder. "Sorry, that got a little up close and personal out of no where."

"It's fine, it's fine." Gerard sounded weak, but he meant his answer with sincerity. He was only shocked with how comfortable Frank appeared to be with sharing such personal parts of himself with a mere stranger he'd found gawking at him from across the street. His cheeks filled with color at the thought.

"Where are you headed?" Frank asked to clear the growing awkwardness between them.

Gerard glanced down the street, having forgotten that he was on his way home before he was accompanied by a vampire. "Just a few streets down. 68th Street."

"No shit," Frank exclaimed, the sound echoing across the quiet neighborhood, "I live on that street!"

"Really?" Gerard couldn't fully explain the reason behind the smile lifting the corners of his lips, but he couldn't fight its formation if he tried. It caught onto Frank who smiled at him in return, pointed fangs sticking out from his top row of teeth in glistening tiny spikes.

"Yeah! You wanna walk with me?"

Gerard wasn't used to having company beside him that didn't involve the presence of his brother, or his brother and a few of his friends tagging along behind him to pay a visit to their house. Gerard would keep quiet then so Mikey could chatter away with his friends freely, feeling as though he'd shift the atmosphere into one dripping with awkwardness if he tried to interject into their conversation. Gerard didn't have many friends, the individuals that he did spend his time with weren't allowed to venture so close to the vampire neighborhood, which, unfortunately for Gerard, he lived incredibly nearby. Looking at Frank then, he decided he couldn't go wrong with accepting the company of someone who offered to walk alongside him. His pointed teeth and fair complexion didn't phase Gerard the slightest bit.

"Sure." Gerard smiled.

The two began making their way down the quiet road in a slightly awkward silence Gerard wasn't sure how to break. He tried to relish the company of someone beside him through the lack of conversation, at least his overall existence hadn't bored the vampire to death yet. As soon as that ironic thought entered Gerard's head, he tightened his throat to hold back a laugh, and he pursed his lips to conceal his grin aching to break through.

"So, Gerard." Frank started up a new topic of conversation. "I'm gonna take a really obvious guess and assume you go to the school across from mine."

Gerard brushed his hair away from his face when the breeze picked up suddenly and blew it into his eyes. "Yeah. I'm a junior, I haven't got much time left before I'm out of there."

"Neat." Frank pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I'm a sophomore. Two more school years for me, tragically."

"Tragically." Gerard repeated with a small smile. That he could agree on.

"It's good to have friends to pass the time by with." Frank avoided a wide pothole by hopping over it and landing lithely on his feet. "You got any friends?"

Gerard glanced back at the pothole and determined he would certainly step in it and break his ankle if he hadn't been paying attention, had himself and Frank switched places.

"Uh, kind of. I don't see them outside of school." Gerard answered his question.

"Why's that?" Frank swung his arms at his sides.

Gerard bit his lip. "Well, no offense, but their parents don't want them going near where the vampires live."

Frank laughed. "I don't get offended by that stuff. I know we can be pretty scary and shit."

Gerard looked ahead of him, deciding not to answer. He didn't find Frank frightening, not in the slightest.

"I'll be your friend." Frank surprised Gerard by lightly bumping their shoulders together.

Gerard flushed soft pink and hoped his hair concealed the color, but Frank's lips twitched when the breeze tangled through his hair and it must've wafted Gerard's amplified scent towards him.

"That sounds nice." Gerard meekly said, and even softer, "Sorry."

"For what?" Frank hopped over another pothole.

"The wind, uh." Gerard waved around his head and embarrassing himself during the process. He pursed his lips tightly and went beet red, but Frank merely laughed lightly.

"I don't mind. You have a really nice smell." Frank said so simply, but the words made Gerard's stomach leap.

"Thank you?" Gerard's voice sounded high pitched when he answered after a dull moment of trying to untangle his thoughts.

"Mhm." Frank smiled crookedly. Gerard startled himself when his first thought after seeing him smile that way was noting how attractive it was. His lips were oddly pretty, how they curved smoothly and how his bottom lip was a bit plumper than the top. They held a subtle flush of rosy life within them, aiding to their soft appearance. He noticed Frank's jawline was a smooth angle artists dreamed of perfecting in their sketches. The amount of times he'd struggled to maneuver his pencil fluently enough to accomplish the shape of his perfect jawline boiled down to an unknown amount of numbers he couldn't round together if he tried. Suddenly catching himself, Gerard looked away quickly before he was caught ogling.

Their silence resumed for the rest of the trip towards their street, which wasn't exactly a time consuming journey. They reached their destination within a handful of minutes, taking a pause when Frank halted and turned to face a house Gerard was pleasantly surprised to see resided only a few spaces away from his own. It was similar to his; fading roof tiles, neutral colors, a lawn in dire need of watering for the yellowed grass to bloom with a touch of healthy green.

"This is me." Frank pointed to the house and quirked a smile exposing his little fangs.

"You're so close to my place." Gerard looked down the street and pointed to his home. "I'm right over there."

"Fucking rad." Frank squeezed the straps of his backpack. "We should walk home together. If you want. I have yet to actually tolerate someone in this town."

Gerard chuckled. "Okay. Do you walk in the morning, too?"

"Nope, my mom drives me. Might as well since she's on her way to work, y'know?" Frank cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Right." Gerard was only slightly disappointed, which puzzled him a bit. He was strangely fond of the vampire, something about his personality awakened Gerard's curiosity.

"I better get inside." Frank jabbed a thumb towards his house. "Gotta feed the dogs."

"Oh, sorry." Gerard hadn't realize he might have been holding Frank up.

"Don't apologize so much." Frank fondly shook his head.

"Sor— _shit_." Gerard caught himself, slapping his palm against the side of his head.

Frank giggled. _Giggled_, the sound was childish and ringing with a sort of contentment Gerard wished his own laugh exhibited.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gerard." Frank started to walk backwards slowly.

"I'll see you." Gerard waved and almost turned to leave until Frank spoke up again.

"Just be careful."

Gerard's brows furrowed at the strangeness of Frank's advice he hadn't expected. "Careful?"

Frank paused his steps. Then, he was moving closer, coming to stand directly in front of Gerard. His presence had a minor electric feel to it that Gerard could sense in the air between them; it must've been there because he wasn't human. Instead of feeling intimidated, Gerard's heart palpitated and his skin broke out in goosebumps starting at his arms.

Frank reached for his sunglasses and slid them away from his face. Hidden behind the dark lenses the entire time Gerard walked with him were the most extraordinary eyes he'd ever seen. Gerard had multiple encounters with vampires in his lifetime, it was normal for vampires to have eyes far more appealing than any normal pair belonging to a human. Regardless of the fact, Gerard easily determined that Frank had the most gorgeous pair in the entire town, if he was being completely honest and if he addressed how he became utterly speechless when Frank met his eyes without the shades for the first time.

They were amber. Molten gold, melted into the honeyed hues of fresh caramel, carved into perfect rings surrounding his dark pupils. His lashes weren't pitch black, but they were dark, and the flared out around the brilliant eyes looking into Gerard's, possibly seeing everything in his heart and soul for how intensely they gleamed. Gerard's breath stuck in his throat, his stomach dropped, his palms broke out in a cold sweat making his hands feel clammy at his sides. It was amazing how a pair of eyes could alter his observations and judgement so drastically; Frank wasn't merely attractive or cute, he was _gorgeous_.

"You smell amazing. Not to creep you out, but a scent like that is a vampire's dream." Frank's eyes smoldered, making Gerard almost go weak in the knees.

To the present day, Gerard still felt as though his legs might give out on him whenever he looked directly into Frank's bright hazel eyes, ranging from tones of deep honey saturated by the warmth of melted chocolate to mesmerizing liquid gold dipping into shades of buttery yellow. If he wore bright colors, a film of green caught onto them in the lighting and Gerard was eternally breathless watching the shades transition depending on emotions, hunger, and the colors of his clothes.

Frank was easy to fall for, almost as easy as he was to become fully comfortable around. Gerard never found there to be any personal flaws in loving Frank. The disapproval from many peers didn't count as flaw, but an annoyance they pushed to the back of their minds. Everything was worth the stigma surrounding love shared between a vampire and a human. Gerard couldn't bear turning him away for the sake of their reputations. He was in too deep, bewitched from the start.

Gerard's fond memories were often revisited whenever he was struck with the desire to see Frank. As Gerard draped himself across the sofa in the living room and stared up at the ceiling, he swore the nearly invisible scars hidden underneath the collar of his shirt ached at the thought of his boyfriend, but the one thing that cried out the most was his heart beating steadily in his chest. It had been a few days since he'd last seen Frank; family matters, he told Gerard, issues he needed to wait until Frank returned to have them explained in full detail. Gerard pressed his fingers loosely against his pulse point, feeling the thud under the tips for a moment. He dragged his fingers down to the collar of his shirt and pulled it down to feel for the strange and angelically smooth puncture scars at the curve between his neck and his shoulder. His eyes fluttered as he rubbed them, his heart beating a little faster, and his lips tingled for the desire to be kissed with bloodied lips.

Perhaps Gerard was keeping a secret. It was as much Frank's as well as it was his own, the reason why he never shared it with another soul. They'd be pulled apart immediately if anyone discovered the truth of what happened behind closed doors. Their intimacy was their own, of course, but they took on another form that they swore to keep quiet about if they cared at all to remain together for as long as they still wanted each other. Gerard liked the privacy of their moments and learned to crave the feeling of sharpened teeth sinking into his flesh, soft lips soothing the wounds and a gentle tongue nursing it for the skin to seal shut with the healing endorphins vampire venom released. He'd be spoiled immediately after regardless of whether or not Gerard felt a frantic need to be held after the most personal experience he'd ever encountered in his entire life. There was no other person he'd rather share himself with in every way possible— if Frank needed him, Gerard was all his.

It was as if Gerard's thoughts and longings were heard from the space separating himself and Frank, because soon after he drifted into his mind as a limp mass of a teenage boy missing his favorite person on the earth, a series of rapid knocking sounded at the door. The rhythm was a familiar pattern Gerard heard enough times in the past to recognize it as the song of Frank's knuckle tapping against the door.

Gerard shot upright. He hissed from the rush of blood throbbing in his skull from rising too quickly. Pressing the heel of his hand against his forehead, Gerard quickly rose to his feet. By the time he arrived at the door and swung it open, his hand fell away from his face so his view of Frank wouldn't be blocked.

Frank stood there on the front porch, wrapped up in a Texas Chainsaw Massacre jacket and loose fitting jeans barely held up to his hips by a studded belt splitting at the edges from constant use since he first purchased it. Day old eyeliner was smudged underneath his eyes and his hair that he'd cut a few months back was beginning to grow out in endearing black curls sticking up in random places, his short bangs messily brushed to the sides. His hood was shoved away from his head now that he was shielded by the shade of the porch, but his sunglasses deprived Gerard of the much needed sight of his glowing amber eyes he so vividly pictured in his dreams whenever he was forced to sleep without the comfort of a small vampire tucked into his side. Gerard would have reached forward to slide them away from his face if he hadn't noticed the incredible fidget Frank wriggled with. He tapped his foot erratically and bounced subtly on his heels, his lips were drained of their rosy color and his skin appeared sickly pallid.

Gerard's growing smile faded in an instant. "Oh shit."

Frank scoffed and broke off into a shaky laugh. His fangs were sharper than normal behind his lips when they curled back, still as small as Gerard recalled them being the day they met.

"Yes, oh shit." Frank shoved his hands deeper inside his pockets. "Hi to you too."

"I'm sorry, hi. I didn't mean to be rude. Come inside, Frankie." Gerard stepped away from the entry and widened the door for Frank to enter.

Frank crossed the threshold and sprinted into the house, a blur of dark and pale colors blending into one dreary streak. Gerard quickly shut the door behind him and fastened the locks tightly— more so out of habitual paranoia he used to have than actually giving a damn if the doors were locked or not.

"Is Mikey home?" Frank slipped off the sunglasses and rested them on the counter. When he turned around, Gerard held in a gasp. Frank's eyes were dark and a dull shade of honey brown. The plum colored circles under his eyes spread over the spidery red veins seeping down onto the very tops of his cheeks.

"He's in his room playing on his Xbox. Meaning he's dead to the world for a few hours." Gerard sounded as distracted as he was. He became deeply concerned by Frank's fragility, his patent hunger. Hadn't it only been a few days since he left?

"Good. Kids kinda get scared when they see this shit." Frank gestured to himself. He quickly unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off his shoulders, draping it over the sofa. He wore a thermal black sweater with a stretched out neckline over a red shirt peeking out from underneath the top and the bottom of his first layer. Frank rubbed his hands over his arms and sighed shakily, looking at the ground.

"Did you just come back?" Gerard nervously rubbed at his wrists.

"Yeah. I ran straight over here." Frank swallowed and it sounded dry. Gerard had to make a comment about his state or he'd never explain himself.

"You look like you needed rest."

"Wanted to see you." Frank rubbed underneath his nose. Gerard softened up immediately at his response. His concern over Frank's poor state amplified the longer he studied him. Frank was pale, his skin almost papery, darkening the purple stains lingering underneath his empty eyes flickering all over the place. 

"You didn't eat while you were gone?" Gerard was almost hesitant to step towards him, but he knew Frank. He wouldn't hurt him, he wasn't starving enough to mindlessly lash out either. He moved closer.

"No, I couldn't handle it." Frank's nostrils flared when Gerard's scent hit him. He shut his eyes tight and turned his head way to the side, which made Gerard halt. It had been a while since his scent affected Frank enough for him to visibly tense and lean slightly away from him. It stung, but Gerard kept in mind that it wasn't personal.

"What do you mean?" Gerard's brows tilted and furrowed in concern.

Frank faltered. On his edge, he fell, crashing into a million pieces withering where they landed. He held onto a whimper stuck in his chest that lashed out at Gerard's heart and he tore at the distance between them to fling himself into Gerard's arms. No matter how quickly his demeanor changed or how it left Gerard in a state of concern worsening with every passing second, Gerard opened his arms for him and promised to be a place of security Frank could always confide in no matter the time or place. He felt how the vampire trembled in his arms and curled his hands into the back of his shirt. Frank buried his face into the crook of Gerard's neck and clung to him like a victim once lost at sea finding the one who would rescue him. He was freezing cold to the touch, which made Gerard flinch at first, but he quickly discarded the minor discomfort to wrap his arms around Frank.

"Frankie?" Gerard breathed.

Frank shook his head. He tightened his arms around Gerard, touching him everywhere he could. Gerard rubbed Frank's back and cradled the back of his head gently, tilting his head back slightly when Frank's head turned and his face pressed to his throat. Gerard held in a gasp at the cold nose dragging across his skin, inhaling him. Frank growled softly and the sound mellowed out into a dull moan of pure misery Gerard couldn't handle. Gerard's eyes fluttered and he gripped the back of Frank's sweater.

"Let's go to my room." Gerard suggested softly.

Frank clutched onto Gerard's arms at first. When he looped his arms around his neck and tucked his face into his neck again, Gerard understood what he asked for. Gerard let go of Frank's sweater and glided his hands down his sides to reach the backs of his thighs, just underneath his butt. He tensed and held on until Frank jumped up. Gerard caught him in time and Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist. Frank clung to him and his weight wasn't too much to support, but Gerard hurried to his room nonetheless. He wasn't the strongest out of all the men roaming the planet, he was thankful he could last while carrying Frank without instantly aching. He suppressed multiple shivers as Frank continued to breathe him in. Gerard jumped at the sharp teeth brushing under his pulse point, a gentle scrape almost making him crash to his knees on the stairs leading down into his bedroom.

"God, Frankie." Gerard hissed when they were barely halfway inside and Frank started to suckle at his skin. "At least be a little patient?"

"'M starving," Frank strained out. "You smell so fucking good."

"Wait." Gerard's breath trembled. Frank's cool and slick tongue was rubbing over the place where his pulse revealed how quickly his heart was beating.

Gerard set Frank down into the bed his mother ordered him to make before going upstairs to pack away the decorations. He sat beside Frank and expected to instantly be attacked, but he was surprised to find Frank curling up with his head between his knees pulled up towards his chest. He was breathing deeply, fingers folded together behind his head. Gerard wasn't sure whether he should ask questions or reach out to soothe Frank, placing him in a state of being torn and apprehensive. He chose to wait until Frank was ready to either speak or act.

Frank finally looked up and let his hands fall away from the back of his head. He looked exhausted and so small then and there, smaller than normal. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and rested his palms flat on the bed.

"I'm sorry I attacked you a little." Frank apologized and audibly expressed his guilt. "The smell, you just— you know."

Gerard nodded slowly in understanding. "I do. It's okay. You know I would've let you take from me the second you walked through the door."

Frank smiled faintly. He pressed his knees together and scooted forward. "Yeah. And that's the sweetest, most selfless fucking thing ever, Gee." He reached out and brushed his frozen fingertips over the back of Gerard's hand resting nearby.

Gerard's heart melted. He turned around to face Frank and threaded his fingers between Frank's. "Do you need me to get you some blood? My mom always keeps some around for when you come over."

Frank shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Not yet. I came here to talk to you."

Gerard looked on with concern, finding the downward curve of Frank's lips unpleasant enough of a sight to capture his attention. "What's going on, Frankie? Why did you starve yourself?"

Frank inhaled a shaky breath and let it out soon after in a steady puff of air. He opened his eyes and stared at his hand in Gerard's. Pulling his fingers away, he traced the pale blue veins thrumming underneath Gerard's pale skin with clear hunger tightening his mouth, brightening his eyes. Gerard went to offer blood again, perhaps brush his hair aside and allow Frank to sink his teeth into his neck, but Frank sharply turned his head away and started speaking.

"You remember why I ended up like this?" Frank flashed his fangs momentarily to make his point.

Gerard nodded. "Yeah. The vampire boyfriend." Frank hadn't gone into detail about him ever since he first mention the reason for his transformation. The subject was one of mystery, but Gerard never pried, he didn't find it appropriate to bring it up on his own when it wasn't his situation.

"My mom got a call about him." Frank swallowed hard enough for it to be audible. "He'd been on the run ever since he attacked me. They finally found him hiding out in some apartment complex loaded with junkies and their vampire hook-ups."

"Jesus." Gerard breathed, stunned.

Frank smiled bitterly. "I wasn't the only one he hurt, either. He bit dozens of humans without their permission. He broke both of the major vampire laws."

Gerard quickly drew the conclusion Frank hadn't gotten to yet. Words didn't need to be spoken for Gerard to understand. This vampire he spoke of, a villain tainting the diluted image of vampires in society, had been sentenced to execution.

"Did they ask you to be present for the . . .?" The word tasted as bitter as the flavor of blood to a human being, so Gerard decided against speaking it out loud. He feared it would paint the event into a painfully present reality that would tamper with the remaining grip Frank had on himself.

"There was a trial first." Frank's voice lowered into a raspy whisper. His gaze was glued to Gerard's hands, but the light inside of them drifted into an unknown place. Gerard assumed it was the memory of the wreckage he'd witnessed.

"Vampire trials are rare if the evidence is solid." Gerard commented softly.

"Yeah." Frank nodded slowly. "They wanted me there to recall the events of that night. Apparently, he swore on his soul that he killed me. Fuck, you should've seen his face when I walked into the room. I can't imagine what mine looked like when I found out." He trailed off.

Gerard was touched by a faint trace of fury at the thought of someone being so cruel to leave Frank for dead. The vampire must've suffered a life of misery after committing the most destructive crime a vampire was capable of, but no amount of restless horror could ever be enough to pay for the pain inflicted upon an innocent soul, a heart of gold.

"The crime was confirmed with the others." Frank continued. He breathed in and out deeply through his nose, licking his pale lips. "He was sent in for immediate execution. I was released soon after, and the whole time, I kept thinking, 'I'm not supposed to be here. I wasn't good enough to be spared.' I looked at myself and saw him, a fucking vampire, and I — I'm not supposed to be one, too." Frank curled his fingers into the bedding under his hands. He remained completely unaware of how each word struck Gerard's heart for the worse, implanting the smallest fissures running along the outer shell of his heart with the impending threat of cracking it open.

"No, Frankie, no." Gerard softly interjected. Frank continued, unphased by his gentle plea.

"I always act like I'm fine with being what I am because the only thing I can do is accept it. It's worse to wallow." Frank glanced down at himself in disgust, his lips quivering. "But now, I feel robbed. Violated. More than I ever have before. I'm not even supposed to be alive. I thought for so long that maybe I was turned because he saw something in me that oughta be saved, so I've been trying to figure out what it was this entire time. That wasn't the case. I'm just a vampire's undead leftovers, I don't have any sort of purpose. I'm stupid for ever thinking that was the reason why I'm still here."

Gerard's heart collapsed and the striking pain radiating through his chest was intense enough for him to believe he overheard it shattering inside his body. A spark of shock bolted down into his stomach, watching Frank grip the sides of his head to curl his fingers into his hair and tug violently on the strands. His fangs bared and a hiss of pain slithered through his teeth. Gerard sprang into action despite his shaking hands and the tears glazing over his eyes.

"Frank, stop it. Don't hurt yourself." Gerard firmly wrapped his hands around Frank's wrists. His voice cracked at the end, but he couldn't focus on how embarrassing the sound would be if the situation were different.

Frank whimpered and shook his head, smashing his lips together. Gerard quickly slid his hands upwards and settled over Frank's chilled and rigid fingers tugging at his hair. Gently, he gripped them and slowly loosened their grip, touching them with care as he assessed the violent tremors running through Frank's fingers. Frank's breath trembled and he allowed his hands to slowly be lowered from his head, breathing deeply in and out to find calm somewhere inside of him.

Gerard blinked away his tears rapidly before Frank had an opportunity to see them. The rippling aches in his chest controlled his actions. He rose Frank's hands to his lips and kissed each of his fingers, hoping the warmth from the flush of human blood under his lips would soothe some of the frost in them. Frank made a weak sound in his throat and slowly began to melt under Gerard's soft kisses planting tenderness across his knuckles, the backs of his hands, moving to his palms where his lips grazed the sensitive center. Frank's fingers twitched from the ticklish sensation.

"You do have a purpose. Everyone does. I'm so sorry you went through this alone." Gerard drew closer and whispered to him. "Shit, Frankie, I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. You're so special, so sweet."

"You mean naive." Frank muttered. "That's what the judge called me. A naive kid who didn't know any better, that's why I was attacked."

"No." Gerard shook his head. "They were wrong."

"They weren't. Shit, if I'd had some fucking common sense back then, I wouldn't be feeling this way now." 

"You're not naive. They don't know you like I do."

"But I know myself, Gerard. And maybe I was just a dumb little shithead who didn't stop to think about what I was getting myself into. I'll always hate myself for that."

Gerard stared at him. He'd never seen Frank loathe himself before-- there was the occasional look of distaste if he examined himself too closely in the mirror, the moments where his frustrations towards his lack of progression in his grades reflected on the way he viewed his intelligence, but Gerard never once saw Frank falter so heavily that he couldn't stand his own existence. It wounded Gerard deeply, but he could only imagine the sort of lacerations covered Frank's heart after enduring his last hope being shattered before his very eyes. 

"I don't hate you, Frankie. There's nothing about you to hate, and you shouldn't say that about yourself." Gerard whispered to break the silence.

"I can't exactly wish it all away, Gerard." Frank squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't be so exaggerated. I'm sure there's something about me you can't stand." 

"Don't be so negative. How could you say that?" Gerard was hurt for a moment. Then, he softened his voice, feeling that pain slowly leak away as it was replaced with understanding. Frank was battling with himself and the exhaustion created a bitter shell around him. "I'll have you know that I admire you."

Frank's eyes flew open. "Huh?"

Gerard still held Frank's hands. He softly kissed the backs of them before releasing them. "I always have. I thought you knew."

Frank blinked up at him cluelessly. "No. I never even thought — what the fuck, what even is there that's admirable?"

"Everything." Gerard's voice dropped into a whisper, and the pain distantly throbbing in his chest settled into a healing seal of warmth pressing against his heart. "You're really fucking brilliant, Frankie. You're beautiful."

Frank couldn't fathom the thought of Gerard admiring him, which was a misfortune. Gerard had a difficult time digesting that someone with a soul as unique and precious as Frank's couldn't see just how amazing they were. Gerard admittedly believed there was no such thing as perceiving ones self the way others did, but he wished there was an exception to the rule. The exception would rest in Frank if such a thing were possible. Perhaps, if Frank harbored vanity, there wouldn't be such a dazzling quality to the gold and silver lining his soul, linked to the fragile heart hidden under an air of casualty.

"You know what I admire the most about you now?" Gerard tentatively brushed a lock of Frank's hair away from his face. He moved carefully so he wouldn't provoke the restraint Frank held himself back with.

Frank stared up at him with questions swirling through his darkened irises that would soon lighten up when he fed. Gerard was amazed by his ability to withstand the scent of his blood after neglecting his hunger for days.

"Your resilience." Gerard's fingertips brushed underneath Frank's jaw. His skin was cold to the touch, an unsettling arctic temperature. He loved Frank so much, he ached to transfer every degree of warmth in him into him through his fingers, or his lips if he craved to feel them against his own.

Frank's lashes fluttered. He made a soft sound rumbling in his throat. A tear slipped down his porcelain cheek and another flash of heated pain tore at Gerard's heart when he noticed it. Gerard wiped it away with his thumb, but as his wrist hovered so near to Frank's face, hunger visibly flashed in Frank's infinitely dark eyes sucking him into the depths of his gaze when their eyes met. Frank growled softly, alarmed by the smell of blood taunting him.

"Come here," Gerard whispered. He sat on the bed on his knees, sitting back in his heels. Gathering his hair, he brushed it all to the side to reveal the pale column of his neck to Frank.

Frank immediately followed his movements. He'd been drawn to Gerard's scent wafting towards him the second he bared his neck, Gerard could hear him subtly sniffing the closer he ventured. Frank's sharp little teeth glistened behind his lips curled back in hunger. He crawled onto Gerard's lap, his cold nose dragging a crooked line along Gerard's shoulder to his pale neck to breathe in the appetizing scent of his blood pumping underneath the skin. Gerard's breath hitched at the sudden closeness. Fuck, offering blood from the vein was so intimate, it grazed his skin and tore into it, but it felt indescribably beautiful to feed life into Frank, to feel his lips pressed against his neck and his hands gripping onto his hips like the answer to each of his prayers existed there.

"You sure?" Frank breathed. 

"Positive." 

"You know what to do if I hurt you too badly." Frank's breath fanned against Gerard's neck, resulting in goosebumps rapidly breaking out over his flesh with a tight feeling zapping a shiver to the center of his spine.

Gerard held Frank's waist, curling his fingers around his angular hips to stroke along his lower back. "I know. Come on, lovebug, you need this."

Frank's lips had barely brushed against Gerard's neck, but Gerard could still feel the curve of his smile there at the endearment he used. Gerard subtly smiled on his own and shut his eyes, awaiting for the burst of pain of ignite. He held Frank as close as he dared to and in return, Frank gently cupped the other side of his neck to support the way he tilted his head to bare himself. The other hand held onto Gerard's shoulder, fingers digging in the slightest bit, but it wasn't painful. Gerard swallowed shallowly at the soft and hungry kisses being laid across his skin, soon followed by the silky wetness of a chilled tongue fluttering over his flesh. He moaned softly at the soft suckling sensation tenderizing the spot where Frank decided he'd sink his fangs into.

"You smell so good, and you taste . . ." Frank thoughtlessly mumbled and trailed off distractedly. He moaned breathlessly, dragging his tongue across Gerard's neck. Gerard gasped, grazed by arousal. He suppressed it, but his breathing must've given him away.

Bracing himself, Gerard held his breath, and silenced most of his sound of pain the moment the piercing pressure digging into his flesh broke the skin. The pain shot through his shoulder, down the length of his arm, and the side of his neck throbbed with a miraculous pain he'd never felt until the first time he allowed Frank to drink from him. It was nearly unbearable, the sensation of two razor sharp fangs puncturing his skin deep, but Gerard endured it with his heart exposed in his hand for Frank to take with him. He was thankful that Frank's fangs were considerably small compared to other pairs. Tears dripped from Gerard's eyes when they watered immediately after the first shockwave of pain entered him. He bit hard down onto his lip and awaited for the rush of calm to soothe his veins, to rob the burn from this experience so it wouldn't be ridden with his suffering. Slowly, the healing endorphins from Frank's venom filtered through his body and the pain slowly ebbed away, releasing his muscles from tension.

Gerard sighed slowly, releasing his lower lip from the strangling grip his teeth clamped onto it with. He breathed deeply, yet quietly, his eyes fluttering from the rush of calm flooding into his body. He was gentle against Frank's body and his touch was the same, stroking along his back and curving up towards his neck. Frank eagerly drew in the blood leaking from Gerard's wound, making small sounds of appreciation and resonating whimpers vibrating against Gerard's chest since Frank's was aligned with it. Frank stroked Gerard's neck and suckled softly, his tongue occasionally lapping at the tender skin underneath the wound his fangs sank into. The softness of his tongue elicited a soft sound from Gerard, a stir of arousal when Frank's leg brushed up against his crotch while he cradled the opposite side of Gerard's neck to successfully wrap around him with newfound eagerness. Gerard discarded the sparks igniting in his groin and softly murmured to Frank, stroking his back and his arms, and settling for curling his fingers gently in his hair at the back of his head. The blood escaping from his veins made his head spin, but Gerard had no qualms with offering himself to who he loved when he needed him now more than ever.

Gerard closed his eyes for the shortest moment during a spell of dizziness and he suddenly found his back being pressed against the softness of his mattress, a small body hovering above him. He couldn't find it within himself to peel his lids back from his eyes when the stable flow of peace slowed his heart to a calm rate, but he was growing oddly tired. Gerard parted his lips in a soft gasp and held Frank's hip, gently curling his fingers into the soft flesh revealed as his sweatshirt slid up over his skin. It was time to stop.

Frank immediately reacted to his urgent hands and slid his fangs from the puncture wound imbedded into Gerard's neck. He raggedly sucked in a gust of air stinging against Gerard's wound and a reminder of pain began to swirl around the area again. Gerard winced, the expression soon dissolving at the soothing tongue lathering the holes in his flesh with healing venom sealing them shut with slow precision.

Frank nuzzled Gerard's neck and stamped small kisses across until he reached his throat. Gerard hoarsely hummed. His body was flaccid against the sheet and it was strange how completeness fell over him despite having something taken from him. Frank's hands brushing over his shoulders and chest were only mildly cold after his consumption of Gerard's blood, his breath coming out in soft, quick little puffs Gerard could feel on his skin. His hands ceased some of their grip on Frank's hips and he settled for rubbing over his gentle curves soothingly as Frank shivered and whispered an apology into Gerard's upper chest.

"Don't say you're sorry." Gerard whispered as he managed to slowly open his eyes. "You needed me."

"I love you, I love you so fucking much." Frank fumbled to find his wrist and he squeezed it softly. "I don't like making you sick."

"I'm not sick." Gerard smiled faintly and shook his head, staring up at the ceiling that spun for a moment. "I just need to stay like this for a little bit. I'll be fine."

Frank shook his head slowly and pressed a kiss to Gerard's clavicle. "You may look human, but you sure are something else, Gerard Way." He spoke with fondness that caramelized his voice so sweetly.

Gerard tilted his head downwards and caressed Frank's hip, lifting his hand up to brush his fingers along his cheek. It was warming slowly the longer he kept them there.

"Let me look at you." Gerard whispered.

Frank lifted his head and immediately looked into Gerard's eyes. It was indescribably beautiful, the way color slowly began to fill Frank's lips as Gerard watched. The faintest blush rose underneath his porcelain cheeks. His irises shimmered with a golden tint brightening like the sun outbreaking from beneath a shroud of melancholy clouds, beams of heavenly light cutting through the green tint. Reflections glistened in his eyes that shone brighter than any prized diamond Gerard could ever imagine. He was weakened, but the drained sensation was worth it if he had the opportunity to witness Frank slowly coming to life again. Even his hair that appeared to be a dull mess began to shine with newfound luster. The limp bangs sprawled over his forehead transitioned into soft tendrils similar to the feathers of a raven.

"So pretty," Gerard whispered, touching Frank's lips stained subtly by blood, "The prettiest boy ever."

Frank bashfully smiled and peeked through the veil of his dark lashes. He kissed Gerard's fingertips, parting his lips to flick his tongue over them. Gerard shivered and withdrew them.

"You taste amazing," Frank sighed blissfully, crawling up Gerard's body to press yearning lips all across his jaw. "You feel so good, Gee, there's nothing else like this."

His lips were so warm, his kisses doubled the amount of adoration Gerard was filled with. He hummed softly and held Frank's waist, pulling him closer. He had a craving for his lips, the taste and the softness of skin under his mouth, his eager tongue that slid so easily between their lips. Frank scrambled towards him, bringing his face in close to kiss the corner of Gerard's mouth.

"I feel . . ." Frank couldn't finish his sentence. He silenced Gerard's curiosity with a firm kiss on his lips. Gerard melted, making a weak sound because he missed this too much. Frank's kiss was the calm after the storm, it discarded every worry clouding Gerard's perspective and left nothing but a pleasurable sensation revolving around Frank. His lips parted and he practically devoured Frank's lips in a hungered kiss, his gut filled with warmth and plummeting from how much he yearned for him. Frank whimpered and kissed back with passion, breathing through his nose in little huffs. Gerard couldn't believe he managed to go more than one day without Frank's kisses brushing his heart as much as his lips. He missed the sound of his breath hitching whenever their lips glided together, the way he started to fidget whenever he wanted more, and how plump his little lips became when they swelled after a period of time. Frank's hands roamed Gerard's chest and his face, pressing down his torso, searching for him to align their bodies. Gerard gasped when he realized something.

Gerard could feel Frank against his hip. He was taken aback for only a moment, but remembered it was normal for arousal to strike him whenever he took his blood. Blood rushed into Frank, heightened his senses, and the attraction between them amplified like frayed edges of live wires in their veins. Gerard could sense his desperation in his kiss, the frantic movement of his lips and his tongue stroking along Gerard's lower lip. It dipped inside and Gerard's hips instinctively tilted upwards when their tongues started stroking, hot and slick. A low moan filtered through his throat and Frank rocked down against him in response.

"Jesus. It never fails." Gerard breathed hotly against Frank's mouth demanding for the kiss to deepen, careening into desperation making their bodies move closer, tighter together. Frank moaned loudly, pushing his hips downwards.

"Please." Frank whispered before kissing him hard.

Gerard pulled his mouth away from Frank's to speak for just a second. "Do you want me to take care of you, baby?"

Frank's eyes were huge and gleaming when he opened them. He panted through rosy wet lips and nodded eagerly, pawing at Gerard's chest. Gerard shushed him soothingly, slowing his needy movements, but Frank only budged for a moment.

"I need you." Frank gasped when Gerard's hands reached down to lightly squeeze his ass. "Touch me, I wanna feel you, I—" He helplessly moaned, pushing his hips towards Gerard.

"I know, I know." Gerard gently murmured against his ear and kissed his temple. He moved his head back and captured Frank's lips in a deep kiss automatically introducing tongue. Frank's mouth fell open and he lapped at Gerard's tongue with greed, pulling it back to open and shut their lips in a messy rhythm. The soft noises their kiss made paired with their heavy breaths escalated into hushed moans and the creaking of the mattress when Gerard slipped his hand between their moving bodies to palm at the front of Frank's jeans. He was hard, grinding down into his palm, so desperate to be touched. Gerard could feel himself instantly reacting to Frank's noises and the seduction of his lips, the gentle scrape of his fangs as they kissed.

"Let me know when you're close." Gerard breathed against Frank's open lips while undoing his belt. Frank mewled with impatience and quickly undid his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Gerard batted his hands away and tugged at the waistband of his boxers to slip his hand inside them. He quickly found Frank's straining cock under the material, wrapping his hand around it and stroking gently at first.

"Ah." Frank's breath shuddered. His head fell into the crook of Gerard's neck and his hot breath fanned against his flesh with a cloud of humidity. He moaned softly as Gerard continued to stroke him, building a slow pace, twisting his fist and running it up and down to relieve Frank. Frank was throbbing, deprived of his touch for days, and crying out for it more than ever. Frank's hips rocked forward and his noises never ceased, they became a constant flood of one after another, all soft in their carnal nature. He swallowed hard and buried his face into Gerard's neck. His lips placed hot kisses all over his skin, his tongue peeking out to gently lick, and Gerard's cock was beginning to ache in his jeans.

"So good, your hand is — god, don't ever stop." Frank choked out. He gasped when Gerard gathered the droplets of precome forming at his tip and spread them all over the sensitive head, moving down to the base to give a subtle tug.

"I love doing this to you." Gerard tightly shut his eyes and started stroking faster, his mouth falling open as though he was the one receiving pleasure from his hand's movements.

"Gerard, fuck, I missed you." Frank stamped multiple kisses up Gerard's neck until he reached his cheek, cupping his cheek to mouth at the sensitive spot just underneath the curve of his jawline. Gerard moaned and nodded, wishing he could be inside Frank, but neither of them would last long enough.

"Missed you, too. I missed you every minute you were gone." Gerard turned his head and kissed Frank hard. He needed it more than anything, more than the air he breathed and the blood pulsing through his veins. Frank kissed him back with a reflective desire and bucked into Gerard's hand, sliding his dick back and forth in his fist.

Once Frank started, he couldn't stop. His moans and whimpers were partially muffled by the searing kisses he shared with Gerard. The only moment their lips separated was when he'd whisper tender words to him, tangled into filthy descriptions of how good he felt with Gerard's hand jacking him off. The pace quickened and they fumbled around the bed, panting and gasping, eventually tucking Gerard out from his pants to relieve him. Gerard's skin flushed with a sheen a sweat building at the back of his neck and his upper lip, tiny beads of blood welled at his lower lip whenever Frank's fangs shallowly scraped across it. Frank's lust grew at the taste of it gracing his tongue and he stroked Gerard fast and hard between them, eliciting the same pace from Gerard's hand.

"Oh my fucking god. Frank. Frank, let me--" Gerard pushed Frank back lightly. The movement made Frank freeze up, his wild eyes rounding and immediately looking up at Gerard in concern shining through the overpowering lust. His eyes were so shiny, dark and filled with everything Gerard wanted him to give him or else he'd spontaneously combust before he had the chance to come. 

"Gerard, what?" Frank panted out.

"Let's move. I -- god, you'd look so fucking hot if you'd just --" Gerard couldn't spit any words out when his tongue kept getting tangled and almost swollen with the way Frank stared at him with a wet mouth and huge eyes glistening like jewels. His cock was curving up towards his stomach, awaiting for the return of his touch. Gerard's impatience beat that of Frank's arousal. He scrambled to the top of the bed, fighting with the sheets rumpling underneath his movements for a moment and ripping some pillows out from underneath him to get comfortable. 

Gerard spread his legs wide open and locked his eyes with Frank's alight with mild confusion. 

"Come here. Sit here." Gerard patted the spot between his thighs. 

"Like -- like, how?" Frank crawled across the bed, his cock bobbing between his legs in a way making Gerard salivate. 

"With your back facing me. Please, come here." Gerard needed to touch him, but he couldn't verbally express it. Desperation always made his words tangle up, but sometimes, it all spewed out of him if he couldn't hold it in for much longer. He completely lost himself in Frank. 

Frank did as Gerard instructed, his movements laced with a bit of hesitance until Gerard gave his approval. Frank pressed back against Gerard tightly, gasping at the feeling of Gerard's arousal poking into his ass. Gerard moaned breathlessly at the sensation, biting down on his lip hard to keep from grinding his hips up into him until he came hard enough to see sparks flying in his vision. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, hugging him close, almost tenderly if he wasn't blindly reaching down for his cock to continue stroking him off. The moment his fingers wrapped clumsily around Frank's cock, the vampire gasped out loudly, raising his hips towards his hand and helping Gerard gain control of his movements so nothing felt to out of place any longer. He stroked him easily now, ,as though it were his own dick he reached down for, but the sensations exploded inside of Frank and the most rewarding part of it all were the sounds Gerard could now feel vibrating in his chest because Frank was so close to him. They felt like they came from his own body, rattling deep through him and making him harder, Gerard realized in shock. He didn't think it were possible for him to grow even more aroused than he already was. Frank melted against his chest and moaned out loud once the rhythm picked up again. His fingers dug back into Gerard's thighs. 

"Holy shit, that's so fucking hot." Frank cried out at the thumb pressing down on the slit of his dick, precome flooding down the crown and slicking up Gerard's fingers again. 

Gerard opened his eyes and looked down over Frank's shoulder. He could see the stretch of Frank's body between his legs, the shirt riding up his smooth stomach to expose perfect flesh Gerard could map out with his hands all day just to marvel in how soft it felt beneath his touch. He could see Frank's thighs shaking, his cock red and wet in the circle of Gerard's pale fist moving up and down over it. Fuck, he couldn't process how gorgeous of a sight Frank was like this, his brain whited out for a moment. 

"I know." Gerard breathed into his ear when he floated back to earth. He sloppily kissed Frank's neck, his tongue flicking out occasionally to taste the salt sting he craved to feel before his teeth sunk down into the tender flesh, creating marks as if he were one the same with Frank. Gerard reached around Frank and stroked him off quicker, maneuvering his hand in a fashion that would bring Frank closer with every fraction of a second passing them by. The friction of Frank's ass rubbing against his dick had him moaning lowly into his ear, sucking in quick breaths. It was almost too much, Gerard could feel how his skin burned and how he was still drained from the bite, but nothing felt better than Frank's smooth dick fucking into his fist, the fiery friction of Frank rubbing eagerly against him. Frank ground down purposefully and Gerard bite down on the nape of his neck. Frank cried out hoarsely, gasping Gerard's name. Gerard only nodded and kissed below his ear, dragging his kisses to the back of his neck. 

"Faster, Gee, I'm so close." Frank panted out. He reached back and caressed Gerard's hair, sliding his hand down over his neck and up to his jaw. His chest was heaving and his head dropped backwards.

"Yeah? Fuck, I love you." Gerard was stunned by the sounds Frank made whenever he lost himself in the sensation. His eyes were tightly shut and his rosy lips were open, wet from the times his tongue dragged over them. His breathing quickened and he started making frantic noises, his body coiling. He was leaking in Gerard's hand, he could feel the precome wetting his palm and making the sound resonate more as he complied to Frank's request of moving faster.

"Don't stop, _please_, keep going, _like that_." Frank forced out through his sounds. He struggled to keep quiet. "Love you so — so fucking much, you feel amazing."

"Come on, baby, you're beautiful when you come." Gerard gasped into his ear as ground up against Frank. "You're so close, just look at you."

"Gerard," Frank whimpered.

"I can't wait until I can fuck you again," Gerard lost all self restraint when the pressure in his groin increased by the dozen, his dick wet and so fucking hard, and Frank was pushing down against him to help. He wasn't aware of the words he spoke until they spilled out. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, the way you make me feel. Love when you make all those noises for me. So fucking tight, so hot."

"Oh fuck," Frank gasped, bucking his hips. "Keep talking to me like that, holy shit, Gee."

Gerard wet his lips and groaned, he was so close, and Frank raggedly gasped. He was starting to come, but Gerard wouldn't stop until he was completely finished.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, for as long as you can take it, right up against the wall the way you like it." Gerard growled softly. "So fucking deep. You like that, don't you, baby?"

Frank shoved his fist against his mouth and cried out against it. He came hard in Gerard's hand, spurting ropes of white all over his fist and himself. His cock jerked in Gerard's hand and his spine arched, but his ass pressed hard against Gerard's dick. Gerard gasped out loud and pumped Frank through his orgasm, chasing his own, he was almost there. He ground up against Frank's ass, his hips moving fast, so fucking fast— He could barely stand it. Frank pushed back against him and moaned, starting to feel sensitive when his slick cock slid through Gerard's hand after he'd slowed down.

"You're so hard, Gee, oh my god." Frank keened. He flipped around in Gerard's lap suddenly. His cock was still hard, bobbing between his legs, soon to soften. He kissed Gerard fiercely and reached between his legs to grasp him. He was so fucking close that with a few quick strokes, he came undone, falling apart in Frank's hand. His head smacked against the headboard, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel the pain when his whole body rippled with the force of his orgasm. It felt endless, he couldn't recall when he stopped spilling into Frank's hand. He could barely feel the kisses Frank softly pressed against his cheek when he was a mass of sensation. His nerves sang as Frank stroked him slowly through it up until he started to feel too sensitive for it.

"You're amazing." Frank breathed. He was staring at Gerard with sparkling eyes, completely in awe after witnessing Gerard come.

Gerard had already been flushed from arousal, but his cheeks somehow burned further. He felt lightheaded due to the loss of blood, but he couldn't complain. His body hummed and went limp from satisfaction.

"You're the amazing one, lovebug." Gerard scooped Frank into his arms after they'd wiped their hands carelessly on the throw blanket their writhing bodies had tossed around the bed.

"Oh my god. That was so fucking hot. Why haven't we done that before?" Frank stared down at Gerard in awe. 

Gerard grinned. "There's a first time for everything." 

"And there's gotta be a second time for that." Frank cuddled up into Gerard's side, wriggling around until he deemed his position comfortable enough. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's small body and soaked in the familiar chill starting to thaw out with all of Gerard's body heat and the blood he'd consumed.

"I really did miss you." Frank whispered, his head resting on Gerard's chest. "I thought about you the whole time I was gone."

"So did I. I'm so used to you always being around." Gerard paused and added with a soft chuckle, "Or lurking around the halls to try and scare me."

Frank giggled. "It works every time."

"I'll get my payback somehow." Gerard fondly ran his fingers through Frank's hair and kissed the top of his hair.

After a moment of silence, Frank asked, "So . . . where did the dirty talk come from?"

Gerard's eyes snapped open. His heartbeat automatically quickened and Frank giggled at the sound under his ear. He sat up and stroked Gerard's chin, smiling softly.

"Don't worry. I liked it. You should, uh, do it more often." Frank shyly looked down into his lap.

Gerard was mildly surprised by his request. While it seemed to help them get off far more pleasantly than normal, he wasn't sure he could do it on command.

"It sort of just spilled out. I — I mean, maybe it's a heat of the moment thing, what if I can't do it all the time? I kinda choke sometimes."

"Not all the time." Frank shook his head. "But sometimes, it would be really nice. When you . . . when we want it. Um. Rough. It really turns me on. Oh fuck, that sounds so awkward to say out loud." He blushed bright pink, but he didn't seem to struggle being vocal about sex as badly as Gerard did outside the hypnosis of lust. It was messy, but no where near as terrible as it could've been.

"Okay." Gerard softly, and nervously, murmured after putting it into consideration. "If I get a little carried away, just keep in mind that I love you."

"Oh, I know you do. I could never forget that." Frank tenderly reassured him. He took Gerard's hand in his with a smile. "You've been bitten by the lovebug, remember?"

Gerard grinned. "That's something _I_ can't ever forget."


End file.
